Caught While Sleeping
by nolapeep
Summary: Sam's POV, Danny's POV; two different stories. But both were caught while sleeping...
1. Sam's POV

Caught While Sleeping

Part one of two:  
**Sam's POV**

I flipped open my cell phone, making my way down the street of my mansion. After checking the time – _4:28 pm_ –, I hit the number one button on phone effortlessly with my thumb, pressing the top to my ear. As I became closer and closer to my big ol' house, I could hear the ringing of the phone form a steady pattern.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

I stepped through the grand entrance of my home, graciously making my way through the rooms. As I walked into the foyer of the mansion, I spotted my dad and mom in the kitchen, sitting at the table. With the phone pressed to my ear, I moved on.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

I walked into the kitchen, barely noticing the two adults accompanying the room with me. But they just talked right on, knowing what I was doing. Hey! I was _not _ignoring them. I know, I know... You're thinking, _'GASP. That's _hor_rible!' _Don't give me that. My parents know I like my space, and I know they like theirs. (Even though sometimes they don't _seem_ like they know that…) Besides, they were in deep conversation.

Don't judge me.

"_Hello, _'Sam!!'_"_

I laughed under my breath as I heard my name in the phone. Tucker, Danny, and I had been at a party, and you could hear the screaming and yelling in the background. Danny had laughed my name while I was recording. It sounded so good to me; I just _had _to keep it.

"_You have two unread messages."_

I finally made it through the kitchen and the living room, gradually making my way toward my room. As I came nearer and nearer to the staircase, I pressed the phone to my ear so I could hear it more clearly.

"_Message one: Friday, two-ten pm."_

The sound soon clicked from an automatic, feminine voice to an anxious, raspy voice of a fifteen year old. I could recognize it immediately, seeing his expressions and his gestures like he was actually there before me.

"_Hey, Sam, it's me. Tuck. Yeah, have you seen my PDA? _(pause) _Crap. Mom's gonna kill me. _(Click!)_"_

I shook my head, wordlessly climbing the grand stairway. I raised my eyes to spot my room, candles obviously burning the way I wanted them to. I could even smell the lily aroma that I so adored. I finally made it up the stairs, silently walking down the hallway. And without noticing, I had a bounce to my step. Maybe I felt like I was going to have a good rest of the day? Oh, I really don't know why. I guess I just felt like skipping.

Sue me.

I bounced – Shut up. I know what you're thinking… Shut up. – into my bedroom, closing the door behind me with a swing of my hips. I tossed my booksack onto the floor of my room, flopping onto my bed with the cell still pressed to my right ear.

"_Message two: Friday, three-seventeen pm." _

The sound soon clicked from an automatic, feminine voice to smooth, calming voice of another fifteen year old. I could recognize it immediately as well, envisioning him in his room, swiveling around in a chair, tapping a pencil out of boredom.

"_Saaaaaaaaaaaammy! Yeah… Hey there, little girl. You know who this is, so don't guess. Oh, all right. Let's play the guessing game. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! Okay. _(pause, cough-cough) _I live with ghost hunters, yet they can't comprehend that their own _son_ is a ghost. Can you guess who I am? _(another pause) _You're right! It's the _Easter Bunny_!!"_

I shook my head, laughing at Danny's immaturity. He can be so retarded sometimes, but it's so hard not to laugh along. He tries too much, most of the time, but whatever. It's still fun to laugh at him.

"_So, yeah… I'm here, alone in my room, staring at the ceiling, with nothing in the world to do. I could go kick Box Ghost's butt, but I feel merciful right now. Well, I did when I decided that. Now I'm having second thoughts…"_

I kicked off my shoes, relaxing into the pillow under my head. It felt so good to melt into my covers. My nice…warm…covers…

"_AAAAAAAaaanyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come over. You don't have to, of course, but I'd like you to. It beats having to listen to Dad rave about some gadget that'll kill him in the next few hours. _(pause)  
_Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase?? _(pause) _Thanks!! _(Click!)_"_

I sighed, rolling onto my stomach, burying my face into my pillow. I closed my eyes, racking my brain for options of what to do. _Either go to Danny's or read a nice book in isolation_. I raised an eyebrow, considering the second choice. But then my high hopes of reading dimished. _But he sounded like he was _expecting _me…_

I sat up, jumping off my bed. I slipped my shoes back on, content about what I was wearing. I didn't need to change… There was no special occasion. As I headed toward the door, I reached out to the doorknob, then hesitated because of a revelation.

_The message was submitted about an hour ago... Am I still invited?_

I looked around my room, gazing at the candles, looking for an answer in the flames. I continued to stare at the fire, a blank expression on my face. Suddenly, I grinned. I opened the door, still smiling, and walked down the stairs.

_Of course. I'm _always _invited over to the Fentons'._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I hopped – Don't say anything! – to the door of the Fenton residence, ringing the doorbell with a flick of my finger. I waited there, humming the tune to Paramore's _That's What You Get_. I just LOVE that song! What's not to like? The beat's amazing, the lyrics are easy to understand, and they sound great singing it. It's fun to sing along to, also.

Anyway, it took a while, but Mrs. Fenton finally answered the door. With a smile, she cracked the entrance a little bit, and then when she saw me, she flung it open. "Hey there, Sam," she greeted, her tone like I was family. Her eyes flickered with something I didn't recognize, but I didn't make a big deal out of it. "What do you need?"

I shrugged. "Just here because Danny invited me." I paused, raising my eyes to hers. "That okay?"

"Oh, sure. Any one of Dan's friends is welcome at anytime." Mrs. Fenton smiled, backing up a few steps so she was out of the way. She gestured in, and not being rude, I walked inside. She sat down at the kitchen table, taking a Fenton Gadget into her hands. With that smile still on her face, she announced, "Danny's in his room, I believe."

I nodded respectfully before fleeing up the staircase.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I knocked on Danny's door, obviously not wanting to interrupt him if he's doing anything. I glanced over the surface of it, scanning over the posters and signs on the door. He had all the posters on the door, some funny quotes, some silly threats, but "Don't bug me," glared right at me, causing me to rethink going over.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

I tapped once more on the door, a little more lightly this time. But because curiosity took over my whole sense of right and wrong – Good thing I'm not a cat! –, I cracked the door slightly open, poking my head into his room. It was all lit up and everything, but I couldn't find my best friend in his mess of a room. Clothes on the floor, books on the ground, paper on the couch… It didn't look like he tried to make a good impression. But it didn't matter. My room was always messy when Tuck and Dan came over, anyway.

"Danny," I called out quietly, gazing around his room. Suddenly, I saw him.

He was curled up, his knees to his chest, with his face buried into a pillow. He snored a little, but not enough to wake up anybody. Danny's mouth was slightly open, and there was a little crust by his lips – It's so adorable! He _drools_… –, as if outlining where his smile began. His eyes were closed together graciously, his arms above his head. Danny's hair all messed up, sticking up in unnatural styles and spread about all over the pillow. I laughed quietly, not once taking my eyes off of him.

_Yeah. This wasn't a good idea._

With one more glance, I studied the innocent face of my best friend. It was so cute how he looked so vulnerable in his sleep, like he didn't have a care in the world. Plus, he snored and drooled… Aw, so cute!!

I silently closed the door behind me before making my way down the stairs. I planned to slip out the front door, but forgot that Mrs. Fenton was in the kitchen, a room that I would have to pass through to get out of the Fenton Residence.

"Something wrong?" she asked as I emerged from the living room.

I wasn't going to say anything but, "Danny's sleeping," escaped my lips.

_Darn..._

Mrs. Fenton raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she murmured, pursing her lips together. I could tell she was surprised. And why was that? "I didn't know… I'm so sorry about that!"

I shook my head in disagreement. "Nothing's wrong," I reassured her, inching toward the front door. "He needs his rest. I'll see him tomorrow." Mrs. Fenton didn't look so sure, but I scurried out the house before she could say anything else. With a smile, I walked down the street, a small bounce to my step.

_I got to see Danny sleeping_, I recited to myself, my grin broadening unintentionally. I couldn't help it. I would have that image in my mind forever. Whenever I would be in a bad mood, I would just think of Danny snoring innocently, and my frown would flip-flop into a dreamy smile. It was pretty easy to predict what would happen, actually.

Jumping over a crack in the ground, I couldn't help but laugh quietly. It would be so funny if that happened to me. Mom says I talk in my sleep, actually, but I don't believe her. I recorded myself, one day. And didn't hear anything. …but the recorder shuts off after twenty minutes of not being used… Oh whatever. Danny would never see me when I am sleeping, anyway.

Or, at least, I _hope_.

* * *

The inspiration for this was finding my fourteen year old neighbor curled up in a ball, laying on the couch, in front of a fan Anyway, I thought it was kinda adorable how he looked so innocent... It made me smile. And then I thought, what if Sam found Danny like that? Man, she'd _never _stop smiling!

So I wrote this:3


	2. Danny's POV

Caught While Sleeping

Part two of two:  
**Danny's POV**

_Sam's sitting on a stool in front of me, legs crossed. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, her raven black hair down to her shoulders. Her face is at the angle where it seems like she's studying the ground, but her eyes are on me. She's looking really good in that jean jacket, halter top, mini skirt, and those leather boots. Without moving a budge, I keep my gaze heavy on her._

_All of a sudden, acknowledging my presence, Sam gives me the Look. With her lips puckered a little and her eyebrows cocked, I go weak at the knees. It's the expression that makes me melt at the sight of her, the one that tells me she wants something – in which she's bound to get. I can't help but stare right at her, being in some sort of trance. As if reading my face, Sam calls out to me._

"Dan_ny," she whispers, her tone high on the first syllable of my name. She bats her eyes, a gesture that draws me closer to reaching out for her hand. And giving in, I extend my fingers toward her hand…_

_**BAM!**_

Waking up with a jolt, my eyes opened immediately. I tried to focus on the object hitting (and hitting and hitting and hitting) me. When the hitter paused to take a break, I cleared my throat.

"Are you done?" I asked, my voice raspy from sleep. Suddenly, my sister's face popped out from behind a pillow, the object raised over my head.

_So _that _was the thing hitting me. And she was the hitt_er_._

"That depends," Jazz replied with a grin. "Are you awake?"

I snorted. "No, I'm sleep-talking," I snapped back sarcastically. I groaned, propping myself up on my elbows. I glanced over my shoulder to my digital clock, noticing that it showed the time _12:46 pm_. I turned my attention back to Jazz, watching as she tossed the pillow onto my bed, barely missing my face.

"Mom said for you to get up," she explained for her actions, inching toward my bedroom door, "so don't get mad at me." She was halfway out the exit, but lingered at the door, turning to face me once more. "Oh yeah. She also said to visit Sam. She had stopped by yesterday, but you were sleeping." My throat soon closed up on me.

Sam?

Here?

While I was _sleeping_?

Darn, that wasn't good. Everyone tells me that I drool and snore while I sleep. And if she'd caught me sleeping...and drooling...and snoring...

_Ugh._

I watched as Jazz slipped out of my room, a smirk on her face. I lay back down, pressing my head into my smushy pillow. I closed my eyes, thinking back to yesterday afternoon. When had Sam come over? I remembered inviting her over…waiting for her while reading that book for Literature…

_Oh yeah. Now I remember._

I jumped off my bed, heading toward the bathroom right next door. On my way there, I yawned loudly, not caring whether Mom and Dad heard it downstairs or not. I smacked my lips together obnoxiously, passing by Jazz's room. I peered in for a second, watching as she shook her head in annoyance. A triumphant smirk on my face, I made my way into the bathroom.

After showering and tooth-brushing and hair-brushing and such, I jogged downstairs, slipping into the kitchen. Mom and Dad were at the table, sharing a cup of coffee and their all-time-famous Fenton Toast. I smiled to myself, a memory coming back to me. Sam's face soon appeared in my mind, along with that sick expression she had that showed that day. Tucker and I hadn't seen her at school, so we went over to her mansion. We soon figured out that Sam had gotten food poisoning from Dad's Fenton Toast.

"I swear," Sam had muttered, shivering under the covers, "your mom and dad probably made this toast to kill ghosts. I bet it only tastes good to the creators and kills ghosts and makes normal people sick."

"But you're weird," Tucker piped up, cocking and eyebrow.

I remember Sam glaring him daggers after he had said that. "So are you. And?" Tucker shrugged in silent response. "Then it just makes weird people feel sick, but they aren't _really _sick."

I chuckled under my breath, not noticing my parents looking at me. Climbing back down to reality, I faced my Mom and Dad as they continued to stare. I felt like they knew what I was thinking about. It looked like it, too.

_Maybe they want to feed me Fenton Toast…! _

_Maybe they are going to force it down my throat…! _

_Maybe –_

"Dan?" Mom called out, her voice concerned. "Is something wrong?" I watched as Dad's face suddenly radiated with child-like happiness.

_Uh oh._

"You want some Fenton Toast, Son?" he insisted, shoving the piece of toast in my face. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. It was…so close…to my...face…

_Ew!_

"No thanks," I quickly answered, panicking inside. I inched toward the front door, my hand unintentionally reaching toward it. I watched as my parents watched me.

"Er…okay then," Dad muttered, biting off a chunk of the toast. Mom smiled easily.

"Have fun at Sam's!" she cheered, waving at me. What was I supposed to do? I didn't know. So I just waved back, feeling more of and idiot each second passed.

Then I hurried out the door.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I rang the doorbell at least fourteen times before anyone answered. When the door was opened, I had my eyes cast down. But when I raised my eyes, I saw the Manson butler standing there in the doorway.

"Mr. Fenton," he greeted monotonously.

Mocking the man, I parroted, "Mr. Butler." I watched as he remained in the doorway, a bored expression on his face. Man, did he look like he was having fun or what? I had a feeling that he didn't like being the Mansion's butler, but I didn't have an opinion in what was what. I wasn't going to give the man any grief.

Watching me watch him, he soon stepped back a few inches, unblocking the entrance. "Miss Samantha is in her bedroom." Not saying another word, I walked past him, heading for the living room.

I passed Mr. and Mrs. Manson, the two sitting on the couch, watching some movie. I think it was _Rush Hour 2_. I haven't seen the movie before, but I've heard it was pretty good. Wasn't Jackie Chan in it? Or was that some other movie? Oh well. Moving on.

When I made it to the grand staircase, I took one step before my mind started to wander off.

_Why did Sam stop by, yestderday? _Another step.

_Did she want to tell me something? _And another.

_Did anything happen to her parents? _And another.

_Did something happen to Tuck? Did he find his PDA? _And another.

_Did anything happen to _her_? _And another.

_Did she want to end our friendship? _And another.

And another, and another, and another, and another, and then one more. Then, when I went to walk up another step, my foot slammed down into the floor, and I stumbled a little before I realized I had made it up the stairs. I gazed around, confirming that I was in Sam's mansion's hallway.

The one upstairs.

I made my way to Sam's room, walking up to her closed bedroom door. I went to turn the knob, but them hesitated. _What if she is doing something in private? _I pulled my hand back, my eyes scanning the doorknob in doubt. _What if she was changing? That would be horrible if I walked in on her. _Suddenly, a sly grin creeped upon my face.

_...or would it? _

I mentally slapped myself. _She's my best friend. I shouldn't think like that about her. _I raised my hand, balling it up, ready to knock. I tapped on the door a few times before gripping the knob once more. I slowly turned the handle, pushing the door open a crack. It creaked open, exposing Sam's room.

But where was _Sam_?

I pushed the door all the way open, the dim light flooding the hallway. I was soon completely in her bedroom, closing the door behind me. The lamp on her nightstand's light wasn't as bright as I thought it would be. I shifted my gaze to the floor of her room. It was pretty messy, different types of clothes spread across her room. It was as if she was raiding her closet, looking for something to wear. _Probably for some special occasion... _I thought to myself, stepping over some pair of jeans and a teal v-neck shirt.

I smiled as I realized that was the outfit that Sam had worn to the movies a few weeks ago. She had spilled popcorn all over the seat, in the middle of the movie, because of some stupid scare in the film. She was muttering so loud, some person in the front row told her to shut up. Still mad at the stranger for telling her off, Sam went to sit in another seat, obviously because hers was full of butter and salt.

She attempted to sit in the seat next to me, having to walk around me. She tried not to step on me, but she lost her balance and landed in my lap. I hadn't minded, but I knew she was uncomfortable and was totally embarrassed. So, being the great guy-friend I am, I helped her up and held her hand until she made it to the other seat next to me.

But I hadn't let go of it for the rest of the movie.

Climbing back down to reality, I refocused my eyesight and realized I was staring at the image of my best friend. The one, in which, that was on her bed, sleeping peacefully. Sam lay on her side, her face toward me. With her lips pursed together, as if in a thinking manner, she looked innocent. Like she didn't have a care in the world. Her hair was all over the place, spread everywhere on the pillow under her head, her hands were buried underneath it as well. Suddenly, I heard her moan in her sleep.

"Danny..." she whispered softly, stirring slightly on her bed. I froze in terror of exposing. _What if she finds me standing over her? She'd think I'm stalking her! _"Do you...?" I slowly sat down on the bed next to her, daring to not wake her up. A smile flickered across my face as I continued to listen to my friend dream about me.

"Are you...going to...tell me...if you...do...?" Sam murmured. I watched as her lips formed the words she mumbled. My eyebrows knitted together as I tried to decode what Sam was saying.

What did she want me to tell her? Was there something I even _needed _to tell her? What was I, according to Sam, going to tell her I was going to do?

_Eh... _

I racked my brain for anything that sounded familiar.

_Nope. Not that I know of. _

I turned my attention back to Sam, watching as she sighed in her sleep. I sighed as well. She looked so beautiful... So peaceful... So innocent... My eyes widened with revelation.

_Well, besides _that_._

I wordlessly brushed a strand of hair out of her face, my eyes scanning her dreamy expression. I watched as she, once more, stirred in her sleep. I slowly got up off her bed, stepping over another set of clothes. I went to walk out the door, but then hesitated. I glanced back over my shoulder to my best friend, waiting to hear if she would say anymore. And she did.

"I...l-love y-you...Danny..."

That was all it took. My heart skipped a beat as soon as I heard those four words. She loved me? A smile soon danced across my face as I continued to stare at Sam. She actually _loved _me? I watched as the expression on her face stayed the same, that sweet smile seemingly glued to her lips. A hesitant grin slowly began to develop on my face, but then broadened as big as it could get.

"I love you too, Sam," I whispered, still lingering at the door.

And then I walked home, my heart soaring.


End file.
